Lo inevitable
by Evil Tozos Sweet Dolly
Summary: Dino te miraba asustado y Hibari sorprendido aunque no se notará mucho, tú los mirabas aterrada y sonrojada, la primera porque te descubrieron y la segunda... porque estaban desnudos. Lectora X Personaje.


Hola, vengo con otro lector x personaje, estos dias tengo inspiración... Solo vamos a ver si funciona esto, si no da igual xD

No me pude contener y puse un poquitin de yaoi, solo una rebanada, nada de que preocuparse (?) :B

Esta fanfic no tendra muchos capitulos a lo mucho tres o cuatro.

**(C/O) color de ojos**

**(C/C) color de cabello**

**(_) tu nombre**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano.**

* * *

** Dino X Hibari X Lectora **

_**Lo inevitable.**_

Te frotaste los ojos y bostezaste, morías de sueño, justamente ayer te quedaste hasta tarde leyendo ese libro famoso "La ley del sur".  
El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana, eso significando que en dos horas deberías de estar lista para ir a trabajar aunque sólo habías dormido tres horas. Tu trabajo te impedía tener ratos libres, trabajabas de lunes a domingos, a veces las 24 horas del día, hasta los 365 días, era cansado, pero al fin y al cabo tú lo habías escogido. Trabajabas con el gobierno, tenías una licenciatura en idiomas, te la pasabas viajando.

Tu celular comenzó a sonar, atendiste cómo pudiste ya que aún seguías medio dormida, aclaraste tu garganta y la magia inicio...

—_Bonjour (_) Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble?_** _(Hola (_) ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos?_)** — soltaste un suspiro cansado, rodaste los ojos y como siempre lo hacías respondiste: _**— **Non, et arrête de me déranger, comprendre?** (No, y ya deja de molestarme ¿entiendes?)**_—colgaste antes de que digiera otra cosa la persona del otro lado de la línea.

Tiraste tu celular a la cama y entraste al baño, justamente había pasado un buen rato y ya te encontrabas lista para ir al trabajo, pero un sonido conocido te tentó a tomar el aparato conocido como móvil, no parecías sorprendida ni nada a lo que pareciese ser una avalancha de llamadas y mensajes, muchos eran de aquel tipo francés y otros de trabajos independientes, y del gobierno, justo cuando ibas a guardar el teléfono recibiste un email, lo abriste pero no lo leíste, lo harías después ya que se te hacia tarde.

Saliste de tu departamento lujoso, el dinero no mentía, ganabas muy bien, el chofer te esperaba afuera y sin pensarlo subiste a la gran limusina, tu celular vibro, avisando que de una llamada se trataba, la atendiste gustosa.

—**Buenos días, Señor ministro ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?**– Tu sonrisa se borró casi al instante que escuchaste aquellos nombres. — _¡¿何ですか?! **(¡¿Qué?!)**_ pero yo...lo que sucede es que me encuentro, este, ocupada, tengo mucho trabajo, I'm sorry, Miranda está disponible, tal vez a ella le va mejor este trabajo.—trataste por todos los medios que no te escogieran, no los querías ver, sería vergonzoso.—_**(-) ellos pidieron que fueras tú, nadie más, lo tienes que hacer o sino perderás mucha influencia.**_—justo en ese momento querías ahorcar al ministro, pero guardaste la compostura— _**Está bien, lo haré ¿cuándo llegarán?**_—le preguntaste derrotada.

—_**En cinco horas.**_

abriste los ojos hasta donde tus párpados lo permitían ¿en cinco horas? Eso era...Era tan pronto. Para cuándo reaccionarás ya te había colgado y acababas de llegar a tu trabajo de las nueve, la embajada de Canadá te estaba esperando.

**.**  
**Z**  
**.**

Aquella reunión tardo más de lo que pensaste pero al final tenías una hora antes de que esos tipos llegaran y entonces recordaste lo que trataste de olvidar.

**【Flash Back】**

**Hace ocho años atrás.**

Dino Cavallone y Hibari Kyoya, tus dos mejores amigos, los tres eran inseparables, Dino era italiano, Kyoya era japonés y tú eras (aqui tu nacionalidad)

A ti te gustaba Dino, era perfecto para ti, una colegiala que no sabía que sucedía más allá de eso, en tu interior sentías que le gustabas, se suponía que, él y tú se atraían mutuamente, y aún mejor Kyoya también gustaba de ti, era un "hermoso triángulo amoroso"

—_**Hey, princesa ¿qué te pasa? Me has estado viendo todo el rato**_– un sonrojo notorio se comenzó a mostrar por parte tuya—_**Ehh...Yo, yo solo**_— Dino se acercó a ti y te beso la frente, soltaste un pequeño grito de sorpresa, en ese momento sentiste una mano tocar tu frente– **_¿Te encuentras bien? Estas un poco caliente.._**.–tragaste saliva al ver tan cerca tuyo a Hibari, mordiste tu labio nerviosa, lo empujaste y saliente corriendo.

Escuchaste risas, sabías que se estaban burlando de ti, y eso te hacía sentir un poco molesta.

... Siempre los mismos juegos, se te acercaban, te rozaban los labios, pero jamás se atrevían a besarte, no se atrevían a llegar más lejos, los dos...  
¿Acaso eras su juguete? ¿Qué era lo que realmente querían de ti? Entonces lo supiste...

**.**

**Z**  
**.**

Caminabas por los pasillos del colegio, habías olvidado un libro importantísimo y regresaste a buscarlo, entonces escuchaste ruidos provenientes de la aula, te asustaste ¿qué tal si era un fantasma? A paso lento, silencioso y cauteloso te dirigiste al salón de clases, abriste la puerta con sumo cuidado y lo que encontraste ahí era algo que no olvidarías jamás, preferías que hubiera sido un fantasma, pero no...tapaste tu boca con tu mano para no crear ruido alguno, estabas en shock y es que ver a tus dos mejores amigos quienes pensabas que gustaban de ti, o al menos que eran heterosexuales, haciendo "eso" en la escuela...era, era incomprensible para ti, aquellos besos, el como se desasían de la ropa y como...¿Dis...Disfrutaban?  
Te encontrabas avergonzada, pero extrañamente emocionada, entonces ¿significaba que eran gays? no lo sabias, pero lo que sí sabías es que no necesitaban nada tuyo, ya que ellos se tenían el uno al otro, sonreíste y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, cerraste la puerta por donde veías la escena de hace un momento, pero como sí te odiarán, cuando se cerró la puerta, esta hizo tal sonido que Dino y Hibari se alarmaron, los dos se detuvieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, estabas paralizada y no te movías, la perilla rodó y la puerta se abrió...

Dino te miraba asustado y Hibari sorprendido aunque no se notará mucho, tú los mirabas aterrada y sonrojada, la primera porque te descubrieron y la segunda... porque estaban desnudos.

**【Fin del flash back】**

Te masajeaste las sienes, no sabías porque recordabas eso todavía, pero lo que suponías es que seguían juntos…como pareja, aquello te seguía martillando la cabeza una y otra vez, pero en fin, al verlos tendrías que ser profesional, olvidar el pasado y simplemente vivir el presente, como lo habías estado haciendo todo este tiempo, llamaste al chofer para que te llevara al aeropuerto, este te abrió la puerta y subiste.

Sería un largo viaje, aunque sólo durara unos minutos...

**To be continued?!**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Y...¿Qué les parecio?**


End file.
